ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Batalla Final Por El Rockmitrix
Es el episodio 10 de la segunda temporada de Justin 10:El Equipo 10. En España "La Pelea Planetaria del Reloj" Sinopsis Cuarteles de Azmuth Justin cae en Primus Justin: 'Pero!? porque demonios estoy en Zenon!? '''Paradox: '''De hecho estás en Primus '''Rockmitrix: '''Los trolee '''Azmuth: '''Tu niño, si Xylene no hubiera soltado el maldito omnitrix,Tennyson no lo hubiera encontrado, Vilgax destruiría Zenon y tu no hubieras encontrado el Omnitrix! '''Justin: '''Y yo que culpa tengo!? '''Azmuth: '''Agreggor viene en camino '''Paradox: '''Corre niño, transfórmate en algo útil '''Justin: '''Qué tal en un Bivalvo? (Ahora escribire las transformaciones,gracias por leer esto) Le sale armadura,luego unos círculos de metal, la boca se le metaliza y se parte, los ojos se le dividen en 2 (quedando 4) '''Amenaza Acuática: '''Listo y preparado! '''Paradox:'En 3,2,1 El techo de la guarida de Azmuth se rompe 'Agreggor: '''Niño,me he enterado de ti, no nos conocemos,pero eso sera mio Agreggor dispara rayos de sus manos '''Amenaza Acuatica: '''Osmosiano, debí adivinarlo,s olo ellos tienen los poderes de un Plastu AA dispara a Agreggor '''Agreggor: '''Un Orishani, debí adivinarlo Agreggor dispara fuego de sus manos '''AA: '''Tal vez no funciona el agua,que tal el poder de AA pasa a.... '''Frio: '''Toma esto Frio congela a Agreggor,y este se descongela '''Agreggor: '''Tal vez no sera mio, pero no sera de nadie Agreggor lanza un potente rayo al pecho de Justin '''Frio: '''Me siento mal... Frio se destransforma '''Justin: '''Mi corazón, me duele, mucho, me siento mal '''Xenith: '''Según la base de datos el rayo te destransformo a voluntad, pero...daño tu sistema nervioso. '''Justin: '''Con razón, me duele el cerebro El Rockmitrix se oxida y se desintegra de varias partes '''Justin: '''Mi omnitrix! '''Azmuth: '''Tu Rockmitrix!, está muy mal, no te podrás transformar en todos tus aliens, solo en 10 los iniciales '''Justin: '''Qué son los iniciales? '''Azmuth: '''Los iniciales son tus primeros 10 aliens, vienen en grupos de 10, como un rayo afecto la capsula del Rockmitrix lo desbloqueo todo, solo tienes 10 aliens y según tus hologramas esos son: '''Rockmitrix: '''Cargando Base de Datos,ha sido actualizada '''Azmuth: '''Flotis, Feeback, Blurr, Xita, Torunn,y bueno,los demás los descubres tu '''Justin: '''Ok En Nueva Bellwood '''Feedback: '''Qué pasará si... Feedback junta todos sus conectores, y lanza un potente rayo '''Feedback: '''Yabba-Kame-Doo!, me transformaré en otro alien Feedback aplasta el Omnitrix '''Justin: '''Por qué volví a ser yo?! Justin vuelve a apretar el Omnitrix '''Xita :'Que hará este alien!?, iré con Alexan... Xita corre como loco '''Xita: '''Daaaaaaaaa Xita llega a casa de Alexandra '''Xita: '''Creo que este alien es súper veloz '''Xita se destransforma '''Justin: '''LOL, es igual a XLR8 Justin entra a casa de Alexandra y van al sotano y unos minutos después.... '''Justin: '''I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie World '''Manny: '''Life in plastic, it's fantastic '''Tripp: '''You can brush my hair '''Joshua: '''Undress my everywhere Los 4 se ponen a bailar '''Gilbert: '''Imagination, that's your creation '''Todos: '''Come on Barbie, let's go party '''Alexandra: '''No se como son héroes, parecen mariquita la vestida Alexandra y Roxie se empiezan a reir En el proximo capitulo Poderes aquí, poderes allá, un poder nuevo te sorprenderá Personajes *Justin *Azmuth *Paradox *Xenith Villanos *Agreggor Aliens Utilizados *Amenaza Acuatica *Frio *Feedback *Xita Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10:El Equipo 10